percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlina Louis Gray
"You can call me Charlie." '' '' _________________________________________________________________________ Daughter to Gerald Gray and Athena. Gerald Gray is a Greek Myths professor who went missing when Charlina was young. Bio Charlie isn't a brain child. Athena and Gerald had an affair and that caused Athena to conceive a child from the womb. The result was Charlie. Athena was then forced to drink from the River Styx. She was born on October 2, 1995. Appearances "Sometimes, I wonder why my children isn't as beautiful as you. My, one even has braces!" ~ Aphrodite She is tall and fit, with a rosy complexion. She has gray eyes that gets darker with her fury. She had blonde hair and she prefers to wear armor, shirts and camo pants. She has a long scar in the back and one on her right arm, from wrist to elbow. She has two tiny scars on her legs, and one fairly hidden on the stomach. Personalities: "Never, ever, pick a fight with that girl. You'll just end up in the infirmary. Or worse, in the Underworld." - Lawrence Tifson, half-brother She has a sarcastic sense of humor, but gets kind enough. She is cunning and clever and never fails to lure a fellow demigod into a trap.She is one of the best and analytical minds in the camp, and is the fiercest, and most unmerciful fighter in the Athena's cabin. She knows the Greek legends more vivid and more better than anyone. She has a temper that rivals Zeus' and she procures battle strategies worthy of Athena. Past "Sometimes, I wonder if my past was just a nightmare. It seems so far away. But my scars made me sure that the past is never in the field of sheer imagination." '' (See Dark Past) (See Deeper Secrets from the Darker Past) Later Life ''"Train hard. Live your life. Be a warrior." Charlie had been found half-dead at the border of Camp Half-blood. She was nursed to health by Annabeth and Chiron, and later was asked of her past. What Charlie answered was that a monster had infiltrated her home, ran away, fought a couple of monsters and fainted. She pretended never to know her past and went to became one of the fiercest half-bloods in the camp. Fatal Flaw She is overconfident about her strategies and ways, often leading to danger. Fear She has Arachnophobia, a fear of spiders. She also fears the River Styx, though no one knows why. Skills She knows how to use every weapon in existence She has the power over force. She has Athena's blessing of immense wisdom and battle strategies. Preferable Weapons Bow and Arrows Twin Daggers (Pallas and Sophia) When Stars Fall from the Sky "Falling stars are just tails of silver. Don't wish upon them. Bad luck'll just come to you. Believe me, I know." ___________________________________________________________________________________________ This is a remake of The Power of a Weapon. This is Charlie's first quest, where mythological creatures lost in the skies reform and regroup in a hotel owned by the newborn greatest monster of all time. Josh Mclean, Rielle Bowens and Francheska Veol comes with her in this thrilling quest to send the constellations to rights. The Crown of Kronos Zarana Gale, Victoria Watts, and Alexandra James accompany Charlie Gray in the dangerous mission to find the four pieces of The Crown of Kronos. This is where Charlie learns about why her past had gone back to her and where she nearly scrapes death and meets an old friend that turns into an enemy. Trivia *According to Aviarah and the titaness, Phoebe herself, Charlie was a descendant of one of the demigods who creatively hid the four pieces of Kronos' crown. *She can predict the future by reading the stars, an ability she had claimed after she defeated Ursa. *She is a gadget whiz and a mechanical genius, even if there is no Hephaestus blood in her veins. *She is said to be more powerful than the ordinary Athena kids, since she was born from the womb. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ ''"I dream that someday, the world will be alright......Will that ever happen?" '' Category:Demigods Category:Storm Legends Category:Storm wolf01 Category:Females Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Athena